For Gods Sake, I'm Percy
by TheaterFreak123
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson and Annebeth find out about the movie? Who is the traitor that sold their life story? What happens when a certain girl is trying to steal Percy? Who is her godly parent? Poll on profile page. Please answer it about story
1. Chapter1

I trudged to the dinner table after a long day of fighting in the arena and losing. Why won't Chiron let us go home yet. I mean we defeated the Titan Army and saved Olympus. Why can't we get the school year off? But no, we have to spend every waking moment training and training and training and building and training, you get my point. The only person who gets off is Seaweed Brain. He needs to sleep at least 14 hours a day in order to be fully awake and ready because of his bath in the Styx. So Chiron decided to let him go home. Don't get me wrong I love Seaweed Brain but shouldn't he have to suffer like the rest of us. Any way, with my food piled high I headed off to the Athena table and sat next to Molly, my half-sister. Well more like my sister. With Thalia and Seaweed Brain gone, we hang out like 24/7. We all sat patiently waiting for the announcements to begin so we could eat. Molly whispered to me, "Jake told me he's sending us home!" My insides began to tingle. See when we go home I'll be going to an all girl's boarding school in New York so I can over-see the repairs to Mount Olympus. And it's right down the street to Percy's school. Suddenly I began to gain my energy back waiting for Chiron to speak.

After what seemed like a millennium he finally spoke, "Campers I have joyous news. After a few months It seems safe for you to return home." He finished with a smile. Loud cheers erupted from the tables. I looked around seeing all the happy campers, but my eyes landed on the Hades table. There sat one lone emo kid with his one expression a day face. Today it seemed to be depression. It actually seemed to be that everyday. Well, I'll cheer him up after I pack. I quickly made an offering to the gods and ate what ever was left. After I was done molly and I happily bounced to our cabin.

Argus was currently speeding down the road just outside of Manhattan. He offered to take me to my new dorm since I didn't officially have my license, that's what boyfriends are for. Anyway, I am so looking forward to seeing Percy… and of course Mount Olympus. In a matter of minutes Percy and I will be on our first real date. He IM me last night saying he'd meet me at my dorm at 3:15. I glanced over at the clock for the millionth time. It read 3:10. I told Argus to step on it. He was now going 95mph on a 60mph road. Well, at least I got there within a matter of seconds.

I walked in with my stuff and asked the MBGW (Malibu Barbie Gone Wring) receptionist where my room is. She gave me my papers and pointed to the elevator. After that, she quickly returned to Days of Our Lives" on her iPod. There were some kids on campus but most of them went home for the 2 week vacay. After I located my room, dumped my stuff not even checking what it looked like, I raced downstairs not bothering to wait for the elevator. As soon as I got there Percy walked through the door. He was just as handsome as I remember. Instantly I got lost in his eyes. I didn't even notice he was in front of me until he said, "Hey Wise Girl, hellhound got your tongue?"

"What??? Oh, hey seaweed Brain. What are we doing tonight?" I said as my face turned bright red.

"Well, I thought we could go see a movie _The Lightning Thief_." His gorgeous voice said, "My friend Cassidy said it was awesome" What? Who was this Cassidy girl?

"Sure," trying to mask my anger, "What's it about?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea but doesn't it ring a bell?" Percy asked his voice full of curiosity. He looked at me expectantly like I was supposed to know the answer, which I was. But right now I'm too angry about this Cassidy to really concentrate. But it did ring a bell. Well I can't let Percy think I don't know the answer.

"Nope, never heard of it before." I lied, "Anyway how could I? I've been at camp for the past six months working my butt off for nothing while you're here doing nothing."

Seaweed brain smiled and whispered in my ear, "well, don't forget I am the HERO of the world!" I rolled my eyes and dragged him outa there.

"Two tickets to see the Lightning thief." Percy as the sales girl. She looked our age. Keeping her bent over her cell phone texting Zeus knows who. Only after she handed us our tickets did she look at us. She was cute with strawberry blonde hair and almost red eyes. She was in all designers. Her face was sprinkled with freckles and had almost white skin. I quickly classified her under the _Possible Threat to Me for my Boyfriend_ column. She looked at me, clearly not impressed and turned to Percy. She gasped but quickly recovered. "What the heck are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in LA at the premier," The cute girl said with a hint of bitterness in her voice, "Fighting off hellhounds and Poseidon knows what?" she said sarcastically. Obviously a demigod. I mean who else would know about a hellhound? I guess Percy figured that to because he said, "I already saved the world last month." I saw her roll her eyes and mutter something underneath her breath. It sounded like "egomaniac star." On that note we walked away to go stand in the snack line.

"I wonder who her parent is." I asked Percy.

"And I thought you were the smart one," He joked.

"At least I'm not a big headed fool," I shot back. That shut him up. After a few minutes I asked him, "What premier was she talking about?" Since Percy is now the "savoir of the world" the gods and goddesses have been asking him to stuff their "mortal selves" were involved in such as movie premiers, grand openings, ect.

"Nothing exciting, I'll tell you over dinner."

"Percy."

"What?"

"You forgot something." He got a worried look on his face as he franticly searches his jean pockets. I laughed as I pulled him into a kiss. When we we're done I answered Percy question that showed on his face, "You forgot my welcoming kiss Seaweed Brain." I said with a laugh.

After we paid for our snacks, we walked into the theater and sat down to wait for the movie to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is my first fanfic story!! By the way this happens the february after TLO and don't own any characters from the books and I don't own the movie either duh!!!! Only my characters anyway please review.**

As we walked through the aisle we received quite a few stares from girls, a couple screams and even signing autographs. Only Percy though. It was like I didn't even exist. Anyway, we finally found seats in the back, away from the screaming girls.

"You don't think they were all demigods, do you Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"It's possible. I mean, we just got out of camp and most demigods, their mortal parents have died. Plus, the Empire State building is in New York," I answered him.

"In that case, I have to go meet all of my adoring fans," Seaweed Brain joked.

"Don't you dare," I threaten as pulled him into a kiss. After our kiss my head was swimming. I racked my brain for something to say, but all I could think about was him. Thankfully Percy started make conversation first.

"So how's Nico been," He asked. After the war Percy had taken the role of big brother to Nico. He IM him everyday and made me talk to him for at least an hour a day. Not that I minded. I've sort of taken the role as big sister. He just seems so depressed all the time and all the other campers are personally afraid of him, being the son of Hades.

"He's seemed more miserable than usual." I answered him, "I have no idea where he's gone to. Before I came here I went to check on him (I check that he's still at camp every morning and not drowning himself) but all of his stuff was g0ne." Percy got a worried expression on his face.

"I offered him a place in our house but he refused. I hope he hasn't done something stupid," Percy said worriedly. There was an awkward pause after that.

"So Seaweed Brain tell me about school," I asked finally breaking the silence.

"Annebeth It is going so well," he answered sarcastically.

"Let me guess, you blew up the cafeteria, your failing pretty much everything except history, Greek, and English due to Paul. And everyone thinks you're a total geek." I guessed.

Percy said surprised, "I don't know how you do it Wise Girl, you got two out of three."

"And which one was that?" I asked taking a huge gulp of soda.

"I am not a geek Annebeth, "He answered mocking my tone, "In fact I am the captain of the water polo team, the swim team, the surf team, the wrestling team, the diving team, and, the fencing team!" Percy answered proudly. He is such a bragger. But wait, if he's the captain of all of these things especially wrestling, the girls are probably swarming him. Maybe that's how he met Cassidy. Practically every girl we past on our way here turned and stared. And I'm not talking about normal looking girls. I'm talking about model-looking girls, senior girls, actresses, college girls, need I go on. In fact, the candy-counter girl wrote her digits on our receipt. How am I supposed to compete with that? Well, any girl who comes within a ten feet radius I will pulverize to a pulp.

"But Seaweed Brain you the son of Poseidon and invincible," I pointed out.

"Your point?" Percy said dumbly. I giggled he can be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes. Just as I was about to reply, the lights dimmed. Percy whispered to me in a little kid voice, "Annebeth, Will you hold my hand, I'm scared of the dark." I laughed a little too loudly, which earned me a dirty look from a couple in front of us, and grabbed his hand. He pulled me in to a kiss. The next thing I know the movie was starting.

It started off with a man dressed in Greek armor about 10 feet tall walked out of the ocean. Then he changed into a regular man and walked to the empire state building. The guy sort of remaindered me of Poseidon but only in the armor and changing to regular size. Then the guy went to the Empire State building. Then on the roof a guy that looks like Zeus is there. Suddenly it clicks. The Lightning Thief, 4 years ago when I first meet Percy we went on a quest to find the Lightning Thief. Oh My Gods. This is our story. My eyes got bigger and bigger as I listened to the conversation between movie Zeus and movie Poseidon. I guess Percy noticed me tense up because he whispered, "Wise Girl, you okay?" Seriously Seaweed Brain has he lost his memory.

"Percy what does this movie remind you of?" I asked him.

"A really bad impression of the Gods," he guessed. Wow he is so out of today.

"No, well yes but that's not the point," I was shot another look from the people in front of us but I ignored it, "Our first quest!" I received a series of "shhhhhhs" from the crowd. Suddenly his sea-green eyes lit up in understanding, then confusion, than anger. He suddenly gripped my hand with such force I yelped in pain. Percy mouthed "sorry" and loosened his grip. We both turned back to the screen as a Percy-look-alike appeared under water. This guy looked scrawny though.

We watched the movie in complete and udder shock. I'm pretty sure the black kid was supposed to be Grover but he isn't black. Percy looked like he wanted to kill the look-alike after he saw Riptide was a click pen. I actually think Percy had Riptide out the whole time. When they showed "me" I was past boiling point. My eyes, my face, my hair, MY HAIR! This movie was all wrong. During the whole thing I kept muttering, "this never happened, wrong". I was actually scared to look at Percy. He must have been freaking out. But really it wasn't the changes to the story that bothered me the most; it was how they got the story. I was watching my LIFE up there. The only way some Hollywood writer would have known this is A) this guy is really creative and strangely accurate or B) one of our fellow demigods has sold our life to make money. If I was trying to think optimistically I would chose A but I'm the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, so the answer is B.

When the torturous film was finally over Percy and I stayed staring at the blank screen until we were forceful kicked out by a movie theater attendant. After we were safely hidden in the alley behind the theater, that's when we spoke.

"Percy," I said shakily, "Are you okay?" He didn't answer but nodded his head in a yes.

"Who do you think did this?" I whisper so low I wasn't sure he heard me.

"One of our fellow demigods," He spat. Then Percy looked over at me and must have seen my worried expression because he said, "Well, whoever told them did a very bad job explaining it" I had to smile. Even in the most scariest situations, Percy always has a way of making me feel better. But then I turned back to all seriousness.

"Percy, all those girls thought you were the movie actor who played you," I said.

"Wait. That must mean the sales girl wasn't demigod," Percy said triumphantly. Gods he can be slow sometimes.

"Well, duh Percy! But before wed do anything stupid," eyeing Riptide, "let's try to get some answers." Percy nodded his head in agreement and put Riptide away. Suddenly and idea struck me, "Come on!" I shouted as raced back into the movie theater. I looked back at Percy, who was just staring at me dumbfounded. I ran back and dragged the confused Percy back into the \ scariest place of the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!! Sorry it took me so long to update. But here it is, Chapter 3!!!!!!! Anyways**

**I don't own PJO only Juliet and Cassidy. PS I also don't own the movie either.**

**Please Review!! Thank you in advance.**

"Hey," Percy complained as I dragged him into the movie theater, "Why are we back here? Shouldn't we be telling Chiron or something? What about Nico, shouldn't we find him? Annebeth, do we _have to _go back in here?" I could practically hear the fear in his voice. It's actually kind of funny. I mean, savoir of the world, defeated of Kronos, is scared to go into the movie theater. He made it seem like it was the pit of tartrus. Looks like I'm going to have to be the brave one here. And I thought the guys were the fearless ones.

"Don't worry Percy," I said reassuringly, "The only person who can help us is in here, just give me five minutes!" He reluctantly nodded his head and followed me to a table by the candy counter. All of the color had seemed to drain from Percy's face, but instead of fear, there was rage in his gorgeous eyes.

"So what's the plan Wise Girl?" Seaweed Brain asked.

"First you are going to talk to the sales girl. She seemed like she knew the actor who played you, so she might be able to help us. But don't tell her you're a demigod first. Wait a bit so she doesn't call the cops," I said matter-of-factly, "Questions?" He raised his hand. "Percy," I called out like a teacher.

"Okay I have like three questions. First, I thought she was a demigod. How else would she know about Poseidon and hellhounds?" He asked expectantly. I rolled my eyes. Seaweed Brain is just not into it today, is he? I took a deep breath and explained how she isn't a demigod and how she knew about Greek myths.

"Thanks for clearing that up Wise Girl. Anyway, second question, who should I tell her I am?" He asked scratching his head.

"Easy," I reply, "just don't mention your name. If she calls you the movie stars name, don't correct her. If she asks you your name say Percy, not your last name," he starts to interrupt, but I cut him off, "And No Seaweed Brain, technically it's not lying." Awwww, he is so honest. He is everything a girl wants, caring, honest, sweet, and gorgeous. He nods his head and says, "Last Question, after I talk to her what should we do?"

"Are you trying to fool me? Starbucks, duh," I answer, "While, your doing that, I IM Chiron and then go spy on you guys and jump in whenever needed," I finished, felling quite proud of myself for coming up with that in about 1.6 minutes, my personal best.

"So now my best friend has to go on dates with me," Percy joked. My face got red. Did he really think he was going on a date with _her_? Percy must've seen my face because he laughed and said, "Don't worry Annebeth; I know it's not a date." Then he pulled me into a kiss and I forgot why I was mad at him. As we pulled away, I caught some dark looks from a few girls.

"Okay, I meet you there after I talk to Chiron," I said to him as I pushed him forward in the direction of the girl, "Good luck." With that I ran to the girls' bathroom.

"Why hello Annebeth," Chiron said, "I didn't expect to be hearing from you so soon." He joked. But then he saw my serious expression. "I'm guessing you didn't call just to say hello," He said with a grim expression.

"Unfortunately, no," I said and then continued to tell him what had happened. His face got grimmer and grimmer. Finally when I was done he sighed, "It's hard to believe one of our own would turn on us."

"Well, Chiron do you have any idea who would do this?"

"I'm sorry Annebeth, but right now the only people that we can trust are the new campers. All of the others have surely witnessed or heard about Percy's story," Chiron said. I nodded than cut the connection. I have to go find Percy and Little Miss _Sunshine_.

I put my hat on in the alleyway and waited until someone opened the door so I could slip in. I immediately spotted Percy and her sitting on the couch with the girl. I took a seat on the opposing couch, praying to the gods no one will sit on me. Basically their conversation went like this:

"So Juliet, How've you been?" Percy stumbled

"Good, I guess," she answered.

"Soooooo," Percy dragged.

"So? So! That's all you can give me Logan? You leave in Hollywood because you say I'm not famous and then you come to New York with this blonde (hey!!!) and all you can say is hey!!!" This girl sounds furious! Like the time Percy accidently walked inside the Ares cabin when it was two in the morning and accidently fell asleep in there. Clarissa sounded exactly like this girl, but then Clarissa electrocuted him afterward. Of course it didn't hurt Percy because of his bath in the Styx. Anyway, Percy looked at this girl like she was Hades herself.

"Ummmm," Percy said sacredly. So this kid can battle Kronos, but not a teenage girl. This should be interesting. Just then the door opened and a figure came walking toward Percy. A female figure.  
"Percy Blofis, what are you doing here with," The female took of her sunglasses, "her?"

Percy seriously looked freaked out now, "Oh this is---" Juliet cut him off, "Wait. You're name is Percy?! And who the heck are you?!"

The girl offered her hand daintily, "Cassidy Rose, captain of the cheerleading squad, and _Percy__'s _(she put an emphasis on the word Percy) old girlfriend." She said smugly.

Wait, hold on. Did she just say girlfriend?????


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!! Sorry it took me so long to update. But here it is, Chapter 4!!!!!!! Anyways**

**I don't own PJO only Juliet and Cassidy. PS I also don't own the movie either.**

**Please Review!! Thank you in advance.**

Now when most girls who wear invisibility hats that are spying on their boyfriends fake date and see their there boyfriend's ex would A) throw the hat off and jump into their boyfriends lap, not caring about who would see this. B) Start beating up the girl while still invisible so it would seem that she's crazy. Or C) start having a breakdown. I, as a daughter of Athena, did the logical thing. I walked out of the coffee shop, into an alley, took of my hat, and walked back in.

"Percy Jackson, what are you doing here," I cried and went to go sit on his lap. Cassidy looked at me like I was crazy.

"And you are/" Cassidy asked suspiciously.

"Annebeth Chase," I answered. They all looked at me like I was crazy. I turned towards Percy, as if to say _what?_ He then gave me a look that seemed to say _you're the daughter of Athena for Zeus's sake; couldn't you come up with a better plan?_ As soon as I read that look I understood what Percy meant. I should've used a fake name. Gods, I'm such an idiot!! And I should've caught on that Percy uses Paul's last name (probably in case a monster is disguised a teacher; it would be harder to pick him out…sorta). Gods what is wrong with me? I sound like a crazy Percy Jackson (the movie) fan.

Luckily the silence was broke when Juliet said awkwardly, "Um, I think I'll go get a cappuccino and wait over there," She gestured to the table by the window, a perfect view of us. Not until she left did Cassidy speak

"Um, Percy who is this," She stage whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"This," Percy pointed to me, "is my girlfriend, Annebeth Case." Good job Seaweed Brain. He actually thought of something useful for a change.

"But I thought it was chase," Cassidy said skeptically.

"Nope," I butted in, "Case. C-A-S-E, Case"

"Okay," Cassidy said slowly, "but why did you call him Percy _Jackson_?" I looked helplessly at Percy, hoping he has another breakthrough. A grin crept across his face, "Well, Why don't I let Annebeth answer that one for you while I chat with my friend Juliet." Who was now staring at us like we were her favorite soap opera. Percy picked me up off his lap and set me down on the couch. Before he set me down he whispered, "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, not some Seaweed Brain son of Poseidon like me." Stupid Seaweed Brain. How does he expect me to think when his ex-girlfriend is sitting next to me looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"So," Cassidy said when Percy left, "I'm so curious to hear why you don't call Percy Blofis by his correct name, Annebeth _Chase__?_" I gritted my teeth. This girl is about get her cut off.

"Well, it's an inside joke," I answered plainly

"I see."

"Well, I would Love to know why you guys broke up," I said sweetly. Cassidy shifted uncomfortably.

"I would like to keep that private, thank you"

"Oh, I understand sweetie, bad break-up" Wow, I sound like Aphrodite.

"Well, I would love to know how you two met.

"At summer camp 4 years ago."

"So where was your first date?"

"At the beach, so where was yours?"

"At the ice cream parlor in 9th grade."

"What was your favorite time with Percy?"

"Easy. We snuck into a night club and spent the rest of the night in my hot tub. Did Percy tell you his uncle invented this gel where you don't get wet in water?" Cassidy said smugly. I had to giggle. She actually bought that?

"Well, mine was when we had a road trip to California," Technically that wasn't a date, it was a quest when we were 12 but that doesn't really matter now. As Cassidy was about to say something, but her cell phone rang out, _Single Ladies_. Ha, must mean she's single.

"Well, I have to go, my cheerleaders are waiting," Cassidy stood up and extended her hand.

"Nice to see you too, To-ta-loo," I said perkily. We shook hands and she walked out of Starbucks. Percy and Juliet came over and sat down on either side of me.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Percy teased. I didn't laugh, "We'll talk about that later mister, right now we've got bigger problems," indicating to Juliet.

We went through the whole procedure. Juliet took it quite well, sorta. It only took an hour of convincing, calling the police twice and getting Riptide out to convince her. I know what you're thinking, why tell her about you guys? Well, that wasn't my original plan, but Seaweed brain accidently blurted out our secret so I had no choice. We learned that she wasn't a demigod, but a human who can see through the mist. Some how she knew the actor, Logan Lerman, she really wouldn't say much about it. I get it out of her eventually. Anyway, we planned to meet tomorrow after school (ha ha Percy and Juliet I don't have school) at the theater were she worked.

"Bye Annebeth and Percy," Juliet sang as she walked out of starbucks.

"She's interesting," I concluded.

"Definitely," Percy agreed.

"Well, I better get you home before Sally starts worrying," I said to Percy.

"Aww, Mom just five more minutes?" Percy joked. I tried to smile but I really couldn't, not after what happened today. Percy must've seen my face because he said, "Don't worry Wise Girl, we'll find them. And when we're threw with him, he'll be begging to hang with Hades." He wrapped his arms around me. On that note, I leaned in and kissed him. What a blissful 25 seconds!!


	5. AN

Hey, it's TheaterFreak123; sorry to get your hopes' up, this is not another chapter just an author's note. I realize I have some people anxious to see update, others not so much. I've decided not to continue for the time being for the lack of reviews. However I will immediately pick up where I left off if you just take the time to answer the poll on my profile page, determining if I will continue this story. I would love to know your opinions, good or bad, so please answer it.

Thanks in advance,

TF123


End file.
